striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Balrog Marine Corps
The Balrog Marine Corps ( ) is a minor stage enemy from the first Strider and most of its ports. They are known as the Ballog Seamen in the English manual of the Mega Drive port. A pallete-swap variation also appears in the final stage of the game, simply referred to as Soldier ( ).Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 37. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. The enemy makes an updated appearance in Strider 2 alongside the return of the Flying Battleship Balrog. This version of the crewmen aboard the Balrog are called Infantry ( )Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 43 and sport a new designed uniform, weaponry and methods of attack. Information Strider (CPS-1) Appears in Stage 3 (Flying Battleship Balrog) and Stage 5 (The Third Moon) Basic regular soldiers that conform the crew aboard the Flying Battleship BalrogSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 24. They wear special full-body powered armor and helmets that cover their whole face, which gives them a sort of robot or alien-like appearance. Their weapon of choice is a Laser Rifle with a grenade launcher attached on top. Attacking in groups, the marines run constantly around Hiryu, stopping only to shoot straight at him or, if far enough from him, attack with a grenade shot which flies in an overhead arc. Soldiers with a gold-colored variant of their armor appear in the Third Moon, serving as Grandmaster Meio's personal army. Outside of their gold-colored armor, they behave identical to their Balrog brethren. Strider 2 Appears in Stage 4 (Flying Battleship Balrog), Scene 1 and 6. The Infantry soldiers aboard Light Sword Cypher's upgraded Flying Battleship Balrog, under the orders of Admiral Wilhelm. The new battleship marines discard the armored look of their predecessors for a mostly blue uniform with white shoulderpads, a visored helmet and metallic prosthetic legs. These prosthetics can be detached and replaced with other contraptions. The Balrog Infantry's standard-issue weapon is known as the Dual Linear Gun, a miniature portable Railgun with a stungun function used for close quarters. The Infantry corps tend to shoot only when Hiryu is at a certain distance, while they use the stungun when confronted up-close. Both attacks are, however, very slow in execution; especially the stungun, as it requires a second of charging up before the attack starts, making it a very telegraphed and easily avoidable move. Exclusive of the 1st scene, there are also Infantrymen on Flying Tortoises far away in the background constantly pelting Hiryu with glowing round projectiles. These bullets don't actually harm Hiryu himself but eventually destroy the Flying Tortoise he's standing on, forcing him to jump away or fall to his death. If any Infantryman is on the same airship when struck he will stop attacking Hiryu and drop to his knees, resigned to his immediate demise. Infantry Turbo Appears in Stage 4 (Flying Battleship Balrog), Scenes 4 and 6. The Infantry Turbo ( ) is a special version found in the Development Dock. They have exchanged their normal prosthetics for electromagnetic sled-type rails which allow them to dash at high speed across the multi-tiered scaffolding. This enemy wields a Dual Linear Gun as well, but is only seen using its stungun function to attack. These soldiers rush back and forth around Hiryu, activating their weapon when close enough in order to strike him as they pass along. Plasma Cannon Soldier Appears in Stage 4 (Flying Battleship Balrog), Scene 2. The Plasma Cannon Soldier ( ) is a special variation of the normal infantry corps. These soldiers carry around a large Plasma Cannon powered up by a backpack strapped onto their back. As soon as Hiryu is in their line of sight, they constantly shoot a yellow, small plasma projectile at him, only pausing briefly between shots. If the orb hits its target, they will raise their fist in celebration before restarting the attack. Whereas the enemy is stationary, he's usually backed up by several of the floating mines released by the Minelayer, which restricts Hiryu's jumping space and makes the projectile attacks harder to evade. Gallery Str2_balrog_infantry_art.png|Infantry art Str2_infantry_turbo_concept.png|Infantry Turbo concept art Str2_plasma_cannon_guard_concept.png|Plasma Cannon Soldier concept art References Category:Units Category:Stage Enemies